Conductive PTF circuits have long been used as electrical elements. Although they have been used for years in these types of applications, the use of PTF silver conductors in thermoforming procedures is not common. This is particularly important in circuits where a highly conductive silver composition is needed after the severe thermoforming process. Additionally, the typical substrate used for thermoforming is polycarbonate and very often the silver is not compatible with this substrate. One of the purposes of this invention is to alleviate these issues and produce a conductive, thermoformable construction in which the printed silver conductor can be used on a substrate of choice such as a polycarbonate.